Inheritor of the Red Dragon, the Rise of a Hero
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature. Naruto x Harem (Big or Large)


**Chapter 1 My name is Naruto Hyoudou**

** Summary:**Trihexa was finally destroyed, but at a great cost as Kuoh was engulfed in flames with anyone that encounters its blood is inflicted with a curse that will slowly kill them. One of these people was Issei Hyoudou, who was separated from his friends and loved ones, unable to tell if they were alive and safe; especially since the Factions having gone into lock down.

Walking through the destroyed remains of his home, listening to the cries of people dying and crying for help, Issei lets his usual persona drop as he is engulfed by grief and sorrow. But soon enough, a light is found at the end of the tunnel as he saves a child lying in the middle of the burning city.

Learning that the child's name is Naruto, Issei adopts him as his younger brother and on his deathbed, he confided a secret to him. Despite his desire to have a harem, what he really wanted was to be a Hero of Justice; a dream he had to give up on after learning the true nature of the world.

Inspired by this dream and how Issei saved his life, watch as Naruto inherits both the Boosted Gear and this Dream, as he strives succeed where his adoptive brother failed and become a Hero of Justice. A hero, that can save everyone.

**Rated M for Mature. **

**Naruto x Harem.**

* * *

**AN: Yep took another challenge from a good friend and bro, The Sith'ari. I hope you all enjoy and here's chapter one.**

**Fate Stay Night OP2: Kirameku Namida wa Hoshi ni – (Opening)**

**? POV – Dream**

_Fire._

_ Fire._

_ Fire surrounds the good part of Kuoh, being the aftermath of war, unlike anything that happens._

_ A lot of people lost their lives during that faithful day. A good number of people were lost their lives in the Great Flames._

_ Losing feeling in my body, I fell onto the ground, barely breathing with my life-force slipping; but despite that, I held on as I reached upwards into the sky. I tried to fight through the flame engulfed town, and I saw it all._

_ I saw hell._

_ I saw hell._

_ I saw the hell that was burning._

_ I remember something as I lost my strength, and someone grabbed my right hand and held it closely. I remember seeing a young man with tears in his eyes, being happy that he had saved someone from this hell. He was so grateful and kept saying thank you, feeling overjoyed that he had saved someone in this hell. That by saving someone, he felt that he had been saved as well and this hell will be over._

**End POV – Dream**

A pair of blue eyes open and yawn escaped from a young man. The teen rose up from his nap, getting some pops in his bones and stretched his arms. He was a young man in his teens, seventeen to be precise, with red spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and black boxer shorts for nighttime. This is was Naruto Hyoudou.

"Naruto-kun, wake up! It's almost time for breakfast!" A female voice called, as it approached the room.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as the door opened, show a young woman walking in.

"Oh, good you are awake. I hope last night didn't overwork you, Naruto-kun," The woman said as she opens the window for clean, and allowing cold air to come in.

She was a mature young woman with brown hair and eyes. She had her hair tie-up in a red ribbon, which was a gift. She wore a white shirt, black pants, and white socks. This was Murayama, one of Naruto's older sister figures and guardians.

"Yeah, I will be up in a few to help make breakfast," Naruto said as he moved the sheets off the bed and sat up to think deeply about his dream.

Murayama saw this, which made her think sadly on what day it is.

"Naruto-kun, you okay?" Murayama asked as she sat next to him.

"Somewhat big sis," Naruto answered the best he could, still feeling sad of today.

Murayama nodded as she brought her little brother figure into a hug to help him relax, with him returning the said hug.

"Ten years," Naruto mumbled, which was heard by his older sister-figure.

"Yeah, ten years. Some long years indeed. It has been ten years since what happened on that fateful day, and no kid should go through that. It also has been three years since your older brother died. Don't feel sad about what happen, be happy and live for his sake. Issei-kun will be happy and proud on how far you have come, Naruto-kun," Murayama said with a smile on her face, proud of her little brother and how far he came since that day.

Naruto smiled at his older sister's kindness.

"Now, let's get up and ready to make breakfast. Shower first, and then meet me in the kitchen. Alright, Naruto-kun?" Murayama said as she gets up and leaves the room.

"Hai, big sis!" Naruto replied as he got out of bed and started to get his day clothes for the day.

As the red-haired teen took his nice warm shower, he started to think a few things over about the dream he had, and what happened after Issei had found him.

After waking up in the hospital, Naruto was greeted by the young man that saved him and gave him a choice to be adopted as his little brother. He took it, as he didn't have any relatives alive and felt a connection to the brown-haired man. That young man was named Issei Hyoudou, a Devil and the wielder of Boosted Gear.

Issei did a great job in being an older brother and started to have the normal life he so desired after what happened to him. He never told anyone about it, but just pieces of it and moved on.

He also brought Naruto with him to meet some friends of his, and maybe get an older sister, or two, in his life. Of course, Murayama and her friend Katase were initially wary of Issei when he approached them. Though that did change when he introduced them to Naruto, since he felt that Naruto needed a sister figure, so he can have a maternal figure in his life.

This lead Murayama and Katase to eventually develop feelings for Issei, having seen a completely different side to him with how he raised Naruto. They were sad when the man they shared feelings for passed away three years ago, but they stayed strong for both Naruto's sake and honoring the memory of the man they loved.

Naruto dried himself off after he was done with his shower, getting dressed up for the day. He wore a white shirt with long blue sleeves, blue jeans, white socks, and had his black jacket by side. He carried his nightclothes and put them in the washing machine, before heading towards the kitchen to help Murayama with breakfast.

"Oh, good you up and ready for today, Naruto-kun. Murayama can't make breakfast all by herself," Another female voice spoke, being Katase herself.

Katase was a mature young woman with light pink hair and eyes. She wore a yellow shirt, green skirt, and long black stockings. She was sitting at the table with a book and a few other things as well, mostly about something she and her friend talked about last night for their little brother figure.

Naruto walked over to help Murayama make breakfast in order to start their day, being eggs, bacon, and toast. The young man happens to be a five-star cook, thanks to his older sisters teaching him how to cook at a young age.

Once the breakfast was made, the three started to eat up as the TV was playing with this morning news starting and enjoyed the morning. Soon enough, Murayama coughed to get her friend's attention, using her eyes to point at Naruto as a reminder.

"Oh right. Umm, Naruto-kun?" Katase said, getting the young man's attention.

"Yes, big sis," Naruto answered.

"Murayama and I have been talking about your schooling lately, while the home school has helped, we think that you should enter high school. An escalator school that your brother and us took for high school. We were thinking of you taking Kuoh Academy," Katase said.

Naruto was lost and shock for words of this, though he does want to go to the same school that his older brother did and get his schooling years done. He had gone to school before, yes, but later he took to homeschooling ever since his brother died three years ago.

Murayama and Katase stood quite as they saw their little brother in deep thought. They had a plan for this and know that Naruto might not want to go to school. It was fine with them and…

"Okay, when does school start?" Naruto asked.

The pair blinked a few times, not believing what they were hearing.

"Huh?"

"I said; when does school start? If I'm going to Kuoh Academy, then I should know the time and get my classes in order, right?"

Murayama and Katase were close to tears at hearing that their brother was going to high school. They tackle Naruto into a hug, which he returned and smiled with them.

This was going to so good and interesting.

**Time Skip**

** Kuoh Academy**

After breakfast, getting good school supplies, and a few other things, we now see Murayama and Katase walking towards the academy with Naruto following behind them. They were heading towards the main office to sign up for school and classes.

Since Murayama and Katase are his guardians, they are needed to be there, plus they work at Kuoh Academy now, also.

They are now teachers here, with Murayama being the Kendo Club's adviser, while Katase is the co-adviser. It makes sense, as they both were the captain and co-captain back in their high school years. Yeah, good times, but moving.

"Alright, we will sign you up to attend school here, give you tour around the school and head to the Kendo Club," Murayama informed.

"While we are doing that, hang out in the main office and sign up for your future classes," Katase finished.

"Hai!" Naruto said, with a nod of his head.

The two smiled at their little brother as they walked in as the meeting to get started.

The red-haired teen walks towards the student sign-in desk and said, "Can I please have a sign-in for Kuoh Academy."

"Of course, name?" The lady asked.

"Naruto Hyoudou," Naruto replied, having the desk lady typing his name into the computer and handed him a paper to fill out.

Though, two people heard that and were stunned by the last name, with it getting their attention with them deciding to investigate it.

The young man nodded in thanks and got started in filling it out, but was stopped when…

"Pardon us?" A female voice spoke, getting Naruto's attention with him soon blushing as he saw who was standing before him.

The first was a young woman at the age of sixteen and has a voluptuous body for someone of her age. She was an incredibly beautiful young woman of average height, with long crimson hair that reached down to her waist and twin tails that were held with a black ribbon, and violet eyes. She wore the new school uniform that Kuoh Academy adopted after the fire, being a blue school uniform with a red tie. **(Mio Naruse Shinmai Maou)**

The second was a young woman at the same age as the first, maybe a year older with light blue eyes and her hair was light gold or blonde. She wore the modified uniform for Kuoh Academy and seem to be friends with the girl by her side. **(Yukikaze Panettone Dogs Days)**

"Yes?" Naruto asked, calming himself down and wonder about those two.

"Did you say your last name was Hyoudou?" The crimson-haired girl asked, being a little shaky all the sudden, with her friend being just as shaky.

"Yeah, Naruto Hyoudou. May I know your names and why you are asking?" Naruto replied/asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Mio Naruse, and this is my friend, Kunou," Mio introduced herself and her friend.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Kunou greeted with a smile.

"You too Mio, Kunou," Naruto greeted back with a bow and smile.

"Now to the next question…are you related to Issei Hyoudou?" Mio questioned, with some hope in her eyes.

Naruto noticed that and look sad all the sudden, but was fine with answering the question and said, "Yes I am. Issei happens to be my adoptive big brother. He adopted me after he saved me ten years after a massive fire in Kuoh."

Mio had tears in her eyes of hearing that Issei was alive all this time and that he saved someone from what happened. It was like him to help others and protect them than himself, putting others before him first than anything. So, like him.

Kunou calmed her friend down by placing a hand on her shoulders and was happy/sad of this news.

"What happen too Issei?" Kunou asked.

"He…he died three years from unknown causes. Some say an illness, but they couldn't figure it out. May I ask on how you two know my older brother?" Naruto asked, moving past the sadness he felt and stayed strong.

Mio and Kunou started to have more tears in their eyes on hearing that Issei was dead, being ashamed and sad that they can't be there for him. They calm down and answered the teen's question.

"Issei was my father," Mio answered with her head down and a sad look on her face.

"He was friends with my mother and I," Kunou answered with the same sadness.

Naruto was sad about this as Issei had told him good information about his friends and the people he loved. He knows that his older brother had a child six years before the fire hit Kuoh. Now he had met them and was sad that they can't be there for him.

"I am sorry for your loss," Naruto said.

"It's alright and we are too Naruto. Thank you for telling us and answering our questions," Mio solemnly said with a bow.

"Yes, thank you. We need to talk a few things over, is that alright?" Kunou said with the same solemnly tone as her friend.

"That's fine. If you need any help, please come find me at the end of class, lunch, or breaks. I'm happy to help out in any way I can as I know my older brother would like for me to help his friends and family out," Naruto said.

Mio and Kunou smiled sadly at this kindness and were happy as they took a bow and left to go some things over.

Naruto bowed as well and watched the pair take their leave for their own talk.

"So, making new friends are we, Naruto-kun?" Katase teased as hugs Naruto from behind.

Naruto blushed a little and said, "Yes, in away. They happen to know Issei."

"How so?" Katase asked as Murayama was finishing up the meeting.

"One of them is Issei's daughter and the other is a friend of his," Naruto answered.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry that they have to find out that her dad/friend pass away," Katase said with a sad tone and hoped those two will do fine.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto agreed.

Murayama had heard about what happened from those two and was sad to hear that. She then thought of something to help them move on from this and start their little brother's school day.

"How about we start that tour and get you ready for class?" Murayama offered.

"Sure, big sis," Naruto said, looking forward in starting school.

"Alright. Let's get moving and don't forget to come to the Kendo Club after your first class as you have a few hours of free time and lunch after the afternoon class," Katase informed which got a nod from her little brother as the group starts their tour around the school, before the first hour starts.

Time for the first day of school to start for our young hero.

**Time Skip**

Naruto had just finished up his morning classes and now has an hour of free time for studying or club additives. He was heading to the Kendo Club to visit his older sisters as he promised, and soon knocked on the door of the clubhouse to the said club.

Katase answered the door and smiled upon seeing who was at the door, opening it and said, "Glad you can make it Naruto-kun. Come in."

Naruto walked in and felt that a good number of girls were watching or glaring at him.

"Why is Hyoudou-san here?" One of Kendo girls asked with a glare, as the others were being hesitant about him coming into the club.

Naruto sighed at this, having an idea that it was due to his older brother and his bad reputation in the Kendo Club. It seems that even to this day, the result of his actions back when he attended Kuoh Academy carried on to his little brother. This might be a long day, but not likely.

"Girls, enough. Naruto-kun is here with me. I can vouch for him and nothing will happen," Katase said, vouching for her little brother and know for a fact that nothing bad will happen.

The club members wanted to voice against it, but stopped as they trusted their advisers and listened to their words in allowing Naruto to come in.

Murayama and Katase have quite a good reputation among the club since they were former captain and co-captain before becoming the current adviser and co-adviser. The club members will trust them given their reputation and know they will stop anything bad from happening. So, they let relented and allowed Naruto to come in, but kept a close eye on him.

Naruto soon got changed for Kendo, wearing a white shirt and black pants with armor pads for Kendo. He was lucky that Katase had some male Kendo uniforms in case any guys joined the club and were in good shape.

"That looks good on you, Naruto-kun," Katase commented with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, big sis," Naruto said in thanks, while fixing a few things on his gear and made sure his bokken was in good shape.

"Glad we had some Kendo gear for boys in case some decided to join the club, but back then no one wanted to. Again, I'm glad we had that gear ready," Murayama said, being happy that her little brother was all geared up.

"Indeed. Say Naruto-kun, are you willing to join the Kendo Team? I think the Kendo Club could use some good fighters for the school tournaments," Katase asked, hopping that her little brother will join the team.

Before Naruto could say a word, the door opened, revealing the captain of the Kendo Club herself. The captain was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore the usual blue school uniform with a red tie, while also holding her trusty katana in her left hand. This was Artoria Pendragon.

Naruto wondered if he saw this new person before, as she looked familiar.

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's presence, having the pair look at each other, which caused Katase to come up with an idea.

"How about you have a spar with Naruto-kun, Artoria?" Katase asked, getting some shock from the other club members at this request.

It was because that Artoria is the current captain and best member on the team. To fight a rookie was bad in their books.

"But Ms. Katase!" The girls called out.

"No, no, no. Its fine girls. Naruto was trained personally by me and Murayama. He will do fine," Katase waves it off and allowed the match to go on with a smile on her face.

Now the girls wonder about this and looking forward to seeing their captain against their club advisers' student. This will be interesting.

"You good Naruto-kun?" Katase asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "It's good big sis. I was planning on joining both the Kendo Club and Archery Club. So, it'll give me the chance to get a good feel for things here."

"Alight! Now let's get started!" Katase said happily, with her bokken placed into the ground.

Artoria nodded her head as she placed her katana down and grabbed a bokken for the spar, with the two getting ready for their match.

"Good luck Naruto," Artoria said with a small smile.

"How do you know me?" Naruto asked, wondering if he met her before and it seems she knew him.

"We meet in Junior High, remember Naruto? The reason why we haven't met more was due to me going on a family trip to Britain, not long before you started homeschooling," Artoria explained, getting Naruto to remember and nod his head understanding.

Now the young man remembers, he met the blonde wielding katana during Junior High and spend a lot time together, while his older brother would talk to the blonde's father. They seemed happy to talk to each other, like they were catching up on old times. However, now is not the time to reminisce, as the match will start very soon.

"Begin!" Katase shouted, after checking if both sides were ready and started the match.

The two dashed towards each other, swing their bokken with them clashing against each other, starting their duel. Artoria swung her blade towards the redhead, but Naruto blocked and push it off, before he swings at her right. The blonde responded with a block and pushed the attack aside, which as the two going back and forward.

On the sidelines everyone was shock and surprised that Naruto could keep up with Artoria while Murayama and Katase smiled, happy that their little brother is doing a great job in his spar and how much his training was paying off.

However, the match was soon over when Artoria gained the upper hand with a quick strike that made Naruto take a step, before knocking his bokken out of his hands while he was still disoriented.

"Match over, Artoria is the winner!" Katase said, announcing Artoria as the victor.

Smiling, Artoria gave Naruto a hand in good sportsmanship and said, "Well done, Naruto. I can tell that you have improved a good amount since we last met. You still need some more work, but still very good."

"Yes, she right. Great work with keeping up with Artoria, Naruto-kun, even it was for a moment. But still good," Katase said, congratulating her little brother.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, understand his lost and will improve himself. Sometimes it's not all about winning, a lost must happen and is a great means to learn a lesson.

"Thanks for the match Artoria. I look forward on being on the Kendo Team with you as my captain," Naruto said with a bow and smile on his face.

"You welcome Naruto. Now let's head to the shower and clean up, so we get ready for lunch. Hunger is the enemy," Artoria said, while returning the smile.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry and can go for some lunch myself, after a shower of course," Naruto agreed as he headed off to the boy's locker room to shower and change his clothes out.

Artoria nodded her head as she went to the girl's locker room for her own shower.

"I'm impressed that Naruto isn't a pervert like how his brother was said to be," One of the Club members said, being taken aback by Naruto, with the other members nodding in agreement.

This caused Katase giving a boisterous laugh, before swiping her nose with her thumb smugly and said, "Of course he is not a pervert. Murayama and I wouldn't let Naruto-kun adopt any of Issei-kun's bad habits. Naruto-kun was raised to be fair and kind to others."

The members of the kendo club nodded their head in agreeing to that, while two teachers thought for a moment about how Issei asking them to be Naruto's sisters. Heck, that might even be one of the reasons why he asked them to be Naruto's sister figures in the first place.

**Time Skip**

After school was done, Naruto hung out Artoria, before walking with Murayama to their afternoon job in setting up the bar called the *Night Rose Bar*, for the night hours and then head on home for dinner. Katase was back at home, making dinner for them and maybe go on a little shopping spree around town.

As the bus took the pair off to the bar and drop them off for work, Naruto started to think back of his older brother again. He will always remember Issei talking to him about his dream.

In fact, three years ago, during his last days on earth, Issei had told Naruto all about the Supernatural world and his true dream. While he did have a perverted dream to have a harem, the truth was that he wanted to become a Hero of Justice but stopped that dream after seeing truth of the Supernatural.

Not wanting the dream of his older brother, the very person who saved him and is the reason he's alive right now, to die. Naruto promised Issei that he will become a Hero of Justice for him and protect everyone he cares about, while never allowing something like the Great Fire of Kuoh to happen to any other cities or parts of the world again. The brown-haired Hyoudou was happy about this, smiling and giving his little one last gift for the future as he rests in peace with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled sadly but kept going with his work and remembering all the good memories he has with his older brother, while pushing the sad ones away. He kept doing his job, with older sister telling him what boxes they needed for the tonight and soon headed out for the night.

It's midnight, as some streetlights were lighting the way for the pair as they walk home.

Then all the sudden, Naruto started to have the feeling that someone was watching and following him. He looks behind him and look around, but he found nothing. Maybe he was just tired and hungry from a long day at school and work? Yeah, that could be it and the young man went to catch up with his sister to head home for the night.

As the pair left, it was soon revealed that someone was indeed watching Naruto and shown itself to be a black cat with yellow eyes. The cat watched the young man leaving with the mature woman and could sense that he was stronger than normal human but could also sense something else as well that caused a smile to form up.

"So, that's him Vali, nya," The cat spoke, being female and meowed as she licks her paw.

A young man comes out of a shop, having the night covering him, but had some silver hair coming down.

"Yes, that's him. Keep a watchful eye on him," Vali ordered.

"Nya, I will. He seems to be the normal high school type, but I sense that he is a mage, a strong mage at that, and he seems to hold your rival's Sacred Gear, nya," Kuroka informed as she used her skilled sensor ability.

Vali had sense that something happened to Issei three years ago, but could never find out, at least until now since if this boy having Boosted Gear meant anything, then Vali has a few ideas on what might have happened. He will have to take a deeper look on why this young man has the Sacred Gear and keep an eye out. The silver-haired man had a feeling that Naruto will draw a lot of attention to himself, like how Issei did, which caused him to smile and look forward to when he'll meet him directly, before taking his leave for the night while Kuroka stay behind and followed the two home.

Upon arriving, she jumped onto the wall surrounded the house, while looking directly into Naruto's window. She couldn't stop the smirk forming on her face as she used her eyes to see that Naruto was taking his shirt off for a clean one. She was liking the muscle on his torso, as a blush formed on her cat face.

After getting changed, Naruto went to have dinner with Murayama and Katase. The three enjoyed their dinner by sharing stories about their day, a few laughs, and later have desert. Today might have started out sad, but it soon turned out to be a happy day and the start of things to come for our young hero. He will face many different challenges, but he will do just fine as make his late older brother proud of him by becoming a Hero of Justice.

**Naruto's Harem (So far): Mio Naruse (Shinmai Maou), Kunou (DXD), Artoria Pendragon (Fate Series), Margit Eberbach and her 5 subordinates, and Rest TBA.**


End file.
